kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Utopia
http://i377.photobucket.com/albums/oo218/leo828/safety-2.gif __TOC__ =What is Utopia?= you-toh-pee-ah –noun #An imaginary island as described in Sir Thomas More's Utopia (1516) as enjoying perfection in law, politics, etc. #An ideal place or state.(haha irony) #Any visionary system of political or social perfection. #An interesting place filled with people, chaos, and everything else. #A place of wonder and enchantment. #Beloved Home Current Room Owner/Resident Moderators: Owner [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/VampShadoe VampShadoe] The former room owner AngelAndariel had to step down from room ownership due to personal real life commitments. Current Mods Who hang out from time to time AngelAndariel Cartrodus Frogmanex Gevock Room Specific / General Rules General General rules Room Specific Specific rules & trends for the room : (All rules of Kongregate are at the interpretation of Moderators) *Be aware of your behavior. If you are old enough for this site you are old enough to know what that means. *Being bored is not an excuse to break the rules. *English Only. *This is NOT an RP/role-paying room, minimal RP is allowed.(example *hugs*, *glomps* etc). There will be NO epic battles, duels, showdowns, etc. in this room. They are heavy RP and we have special rooms for that. <<>> *Speaking about religion or politics is ok. Speaking. Not arguing, trolling or web-hurling e-objects across the room. ;) *Links to other places (including gaming sites) are very welcome. Share funny things! (and keep it pg -13). Referral links are not welcome on Kongregate. *If you silence-dodge/ban-dodge (come back with an alt to troll), the silence of your main account will be extended if continue the same behavior. *If you copy-pasta a whisper, you take responsibility of the content, be it silencable. *Nuking = insta-silence *Can't remember this stuff while in chat don't forget the Room Details there are reminders there. *Official Room Greeting is "Hi, utopians" *Correct spelling is a good way to be welcomed. *It is not Sparta. It is Utopia. *Note this is Utopia, not Utrollpia!! (Trolls be warned) *No biting new people !! Known ones are ok though. *DON'T PLAY WITH THE TROLLS! You don't know where they've been! *This is not a place for 4chan memes. *Stuck on a game, or anything else? Burn the rope Regulars What is a reg? If you are a reg you know it. Wanna be a reg? *Regs are regularly in the room. **Amount of time in room does not qualify you for reg status. Some people need a year, others a day, it just depends on the person. **You do need to be fairly active in the room. *They are accepted by the room. **Be yourself but try not to be a jerk. Can a jerk be a reg? Sure we all have our off/on days. **Don't be an attention whore, there are LOTS of people in the room not just you. *They are an important part of the room. **Make a contribution to the room. Come in say hi, share who you are but remember acceptance note. You don't need a list because they are pretty obvs. Since we get new people here is a list of some to look out for. * AndySk8s * Animeal * benben47 * Comrade_Somnios * Donepwnin * dylmo1 * ETHANR26 * fdsasdf * Gothomguy * jar4833 *jeit * Kristine6475 * leo828 * logo2462 * mac0angel * NagaruLives *NinjaDragon1800 *Patriot101 * SirSpoogie * thechat * Valmoer * Vanilla_Bear * Xelica *XgodwarX If your pic isn't here, it was probably a Dragon Age pic when this was done. But no worries that can be fixed. Not on the list? Check reg requirements and adjust yourself. No one said this was a complete list. Ex-Regulars *Anathemazing *Dionysus19 *jdawg2o4 *Seaflame *skelly45670 *vampirefastcode Quotes Time to find some new quotes... please try to keep it clean :) <<--- do not remove ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ jar4833: :D:D:D: VampShadoe: jar that hurts my eyes gorgakthedragon: LOL jar4833: O.o VampShadoe: thats what i think i would call bi-polar smilie gorgakthedragon: A happy face? gorgakthedragon: oh VampShadoe: there are eyes on both sides VampShadoe: so its constantly switching from happy to sad Last Update Dec. 04, 2009 From the warning page: Remember this wiki is for everyone in the room, it is ruled by no one. All posts on the wiki must follow the rules of the room as well. If you have questions regarding something on the wiki or something you want to post on it just ask. Just about anyone in the room can help you with it otherwise Vamp is usually around. If you do not know how to edit the wiki please don't without help from another user who can. Thank you, VampShadoe Category:Chat Rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Warning